Cats Contest For Gajell
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Natsu punya Happy, Wendy punya Carla, lantas Gajell? Humor gagal dari author gila...Please Review


**Cats Contest For Gajell **

**Cast**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Cerita ngawur dari author, Humor gagal**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei has Fairy Tail**

**Summary : Natsu punya Happy, Wendy punya Carla, lantas Gajell?**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene saat Gajell pengen punya kucing kaya' Natsu and Wendy**

**Gajell POV**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….aku sebel sebel sebel! Kutendang segala yang ada di sekitarku. Ga peduli mau gentong, meja, ember ato orang sekalipun. Aku sebel setengah mati! Si Salamander punya kucing namanya Happy, si anak baru itu juga punya kucing namanya Carla, lantas kenapa aku ga punya? Huwahhhhhhhh! Aku makan kalian semua *Gajell ngamuk….kaburrrrr*

**Gajell POV end**

Orang-orang di Fairy Tail tak ada yang berani mendekati Gajell yang lagi ngamuk mode on. Salah-salah mereka kena jurus pedang besi-nya Gajell. Natsu yang terbilang nekat dan cuek mendekati Gajell. Dengan pedenya dia menyapa Gajell.

"Heh…muka besi! Ngapaen lu ngamuk-ngamuk?" sapa Natsu pede.

Gajell yang lagi bad mood ngasi Natsu deathglare gratis. Tapi karena emang Natsu-nya yang oon ato gimana, dia cuek aja.

"Kau Salamander….Kenapa kau harus punya kucing terbang?" jawab Gajell sambil menunjuk Natsu dan Happy bergantian.

"Natsu, sudahlah…Gajell lagi bad mood mode lho, jangan diganggu" saran Lucy yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Natsu.

Natsu tampak mencerna ucapan Lucy dan dia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Kalo dia lagi bad mood, artinya bagus…Hwahahahahaha" teriak Natsu sambil menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

"Hiiiii…aku ga ikut-ikutan lho…Ntar kalo kamu dihajar Gajell, aku ga ikut" ucap Lucy seraya pergi menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi biar ga kena amuk Gajell.

Dengan pede-nya Natsu langsung mengganggu Gajell. Hal ini tentu saja membuat mood Gajell makin buruk. Dengan sekali hajar, Natsu tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan langit kaya' tim rocket pokemon.

Gajell yang lagi males langsung keluar dari Guild buat jalan-jalan sekaligus mau nyari kucing partner. Masa' Cuma dia aja yang statusnya dragon slayer ga punya kucing partner.

"Kira-kira di Magnolia in, dimana yang banyak isi kucing nongkrong ya?" ujar Gajell sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya.

"Ehhhh iya…bener juga ya! Di gang-gang pasti banyak tuh ada kucing, tapi apa ada yang bisa ngomong ma terbang ga ya?" ujar Gajell lagi.

"Ahhh, masa bodo deh!"

Gajell pun melangkah ke salah satu gang sempit yang kira-kira banyak ada kucingnya. Segera dia mencari kucing partner yang dia maksud tapi tak ada satupun yang cocok. Dia mendesah kecewa. Keliatannya Cuma dia yang berstatus dragon slayer ga punya kucing partner. Karena ga tau harus ngapaen, Gajell pun pulang ke guild.

**At Guild**

Gajell minum bir-nya dengan semangat berharap melupakan keinginannya memiliki kucing seperti Natsu maupun Wendy. Erza, Lucy dan Mira yang melihat Gajell lagi galau, langsung bertanya pada si Gajell.

"Hei..Gajell, kau kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Bukan urusanmu!"jawab Gajell cuek.

"Ahhhhh….Dasar!" marah Erza yang tentu langsung ditahan oleh Lucy dan Mira.

"Maaf…Gajell, kenapa keliatannya kamu galau gitu?"Tanya Mira lembut.

Melihat kelembutan Mira, Gajell pun jadinya curhat akan masalahnya.

"Aku….aku….aku pengen punya kucing kaya' si Salamander dan anak baru itu" ujar Gajell ragu-ragu.

"HWAAAAPAAAA?" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Tuh kan? Kalian juga mau mengejekku ya?"

"Tidak kok, ehm gimana kalo kamu nyari kucing kaya' punya Natsu and Wendy?"usul Lucy

"Uda kok, tapi ga' ada yang mirip n' cocok" jawab Gajell sekenanya.

"Kalo begitu, kita adakan kontes" usul Mira.

"Kontes?" Tanya Gajell, Erza, dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Iya, kontes kucing untuk mencari partner buat Gajell" jelas Mira.

"Terus yang terpilih nanti jadi partner-nya Gajell" lanjut Mira lagi.

"Tapi, kalo begitu Gajell harus membuat kriterianya donk?" Tanya Lucy.

"Benar sekali" jawab Mira.

Mendengar usul Mira, Gajell menjadi semangat lagi.

"Baiklah…Aku akan membuat kriterianya!Akhirnya aku akan punya kucing seperti si Salamander dan anak baru itu. Yang pasti kucingku itu adalah kucing paling hebat di Magnolia…Hwahahahahahha" ujar Gajell menyeramkan.

Mira, Lucy, dan Erza hanya bisa ber-sweatdropped ria.

**Gajell POV**

"Hahahahahahaha…ini dia kriteriaku! Kucing partner-ku harus hebat, kuat, berotot kalo bisa sayapnya juga berotot *-.-!*, cool, ganteng, sexy, dan lihai dalam bertarung! Hahahahaha, Salamander awas kau nanti, akan ku kalahkan kucingmu itu"

Aku segera pergi ke Guild untuk menyerahkan kriteriaku pada Mira. Sesampai disana, Mira memberikanku selebaran yang harus ku tempel di seluruh Magnolia dan tentu saja itu tidak masalah. Dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya segera ku tempel pengumuman itu. Semoga ada kucing yang sesuai keinginanku.

**Gajell POV end **

_Berhasilkah Gajell menemukan kucing partner-nya?Ataukah dia akan bernasib naas sebagai satu-satunya dragon slayer yang tidak mempunyai kucing? Silakan review dulu….hahahahahha *author menghilang bersama Jellal dan Zeref #dihajarErza*_

***TBC***

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fairy tail fandom….Cerita ini terinsipirasi dari kemalangan Gajell yang ngebet banget pengen punya kucing kaya' Natsu and Wendy. Ampe si Gajell bela-belain buat menjelajah seluruh Magnolia buat nyari kucing partner. Hahahahaha…pokoknya lucu abizz si Gajell, ampe nangis-nangis dia pengen punya kucing bisa ngomong n' terbang. Semoga readers suka humor gagal ini…hwehehehehe…..


End file.
